


One year Killua and Gon exchanged letters, and two years they didn't

by inori_gin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alluka is precious, detective school, gon has no fashion sense, killua is precious, killua is so done with his family, penpals, they start off at 13 and end at 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin
Summary: Killua and Gon exchange letters for eighth-grade penpals. As the year comes to an end, they decide to keep writing to each other. Both had already fallen for the other without even meeting. One month, the letters just stop. Then out of the blue, a new letter arrives at Gon's doorstep. The sender? Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	One year Killua and Gon exchanged letters, and two years they didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junedoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junedoot/gifts).



> hhhhh i had so much fun writing this and its so much fluff i cant- i love my precious boys.

_Dear Killua,_ _12/30_

_Hello! My name is Gon Freecs! My teacher said that we are doing penpals, so I picked you from the list! She also gave us some things to talk about in our letters. I look forward to being your friend :)_

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Dear Gon,_ _1/1_

_Hey Gon. I’m Killua Zoldyck, but I guess you already knew that. I was also given a list of things to talk about. I heard we are doing letters for the rest of eighth grade. I also look forward to being your friend this year._

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

_Dear Killua,_ _1/4_

_I was super excited to get your letter! I have a few questions just to talk. Not really about school, I’m not the best with school lol. Anyways,_

  * _What is your favorite color?_


  * Favorite food?


  * Do you have any siblings?



_I think that’s it for this letter. So we can talk about your answers next time. I hope we have some things in common :)_

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _1/7_

_If you ever need help with school, just send me a letter. We are in the same grade after all. But to answer your questions,_

  * _Probably blue_


  * ChocoRobo-kun chocolate balls


  * Yes, their names are Illumi, Milluki, Alluka, and Kalluto



_What about you? You never gave answers to your own questions? I also have some for you but I’ll ask next time._

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

_Killua,_ _1/10_

_Sorry about that! I was just really excited to be writing to you! My favorite color is green. I don’t really have a favorite food but I like orange juice and sometimes sandwiches! I don’t have any siblings sadly. So what are your questions?_

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _1/13_

_Trust me, you don’t want my siblings. I only have one question really. What do you want to be when you grow up? I don’t really know myself. My family wants me to be in the ‘business’ with them. I may not really have an idea of what I’m doing with my life, but I don’t want to keep working for them and having them teach me a ton of stuff for it. I think the family business is stupid._

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

_Killua,_ _1/17_

_I want to be a detective! My dad was a detective. It must have been a really good job if he left to go be it. That’s why I want to. If you don’t know what you want to be when you grow up, then you can just be a detective with me! What is your ‘family business’ if you don’t mind me asking?_

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _1/20_

_Well this is ironic. You want to be a detective and I’m from a family of hitmen. We are actually famous for no reason. Also, I’ll take you up on that offer. I’m just about done in this household anyway. Besides, I bet it will be fun. Especially with you._

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

Killua sits at his desk, tapping his pen against the side of his head. He holds the paper in his hand. Looking at it, he sighs and puts his head down on the desk.

“Ugh that’s so corny. Should I still mail it?” Killua talks to himself.

He groans and looks back up at the paper, still resting his chin on the desk.

“This is why my parents should have let me get out more. How do you even talk to friends? Are we even friends? We’ve known each other for like a month. Ack I’m getting a headache I’m just going to send it,” Killua mumbles as he folds the paper and stuffs it into an envelope. He writes the address and ties it to his messenger bird. His parents didn’t actually know he was talking to Gon. Killua pulled some strings to be able to talk to him. He felt bad about lying to Gon about being a student that was actually a part of the pen pal program.

 _I mean, I’m technically a student. Just in my parents private school for me and my siblings… this is frustrating._ Killua thinks to himself. The bird brought his letters to the post office, and from there, they would get mailed. No one was really suspicious of the hawk that flew in and out of the window of Killua’s room. Even if someone was, they wouldn’t bring it up. Killua watched as the bird flew out of his window. He sighed.

_Now I have to wait a few more days for the next one._

  
  


\-------

_Killua,_ _1/23_

_That is ironic. I just don’t want you to get in trouble if you did become a detective with me. Though, I think it would be cool. We could travel the world solving mysteries and eating a ton of food. I’d introduce you to my friends Kurapika and Leorio! They are in the same school as me, just a little older. I think they are dating and trying to hide it, but it’s really obvious._

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _1/27_

_Lol. I could eat all the snacks in the world. I think it would be nice to meet your friends. Are you dating anyone, Gon?_

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

_Killua,_ _1/30_

_No, I’m not. I haven’t really thought about it to be honest. I’m just trying to get through school. Maybe after that. What about you?_

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _2/2_

_I’ve never left my family's property. We have everything on our mountain. It’s just me, my siblings sometimes when they aren’t busy, and sometimes my mom and dad. We even have our own farm and places we get food. It sounds like I’m boasting, but this lifestyle is suffocating. I’m technically not even supposed to be sending you letters. I just want to see the world or go somewhere else. Preferably with you. You are the first friend I’ve made in my 13 years of existence._

  * _Killua_



  
  


\-------

_Killua,_ _2/6_

_I’m sorry you’ve been alone all this time. I wish we could have started to send letters sooner. I lived with my aunt for most of my life. It was just me and her, we lived at a place called Whaletail Island. Then she sent me to this boarding school so I could be a detective. Have you ever tried asking your parents to go to school?_

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _2/9_

_I have tried, many times. The best chance I have is waiting and then running away. I’ll have to grab some money on the way out, enough for a plane ticket to somewhere and obviously some stuff after that. They seriously are so protective and for what? I just want to leave. I’ll wait a little longer though because it’s not like I can get a job at 13 years old._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\------_ -

_Killua,_ _2/13_

_You can come live with me! Everyone in my school has the option to spend their high school years living at home and just commuting. Or online classes. If you are good enough, they even send someone to where you live to teach you the coursework! It’s pretty cool. I’m not the brightest at school, but my teachers say I have natural talent? Which I guess is good enough to keep me coming to this school. I just wish I could meet you._

  * _Gon_



  
  


\-------

_Man, Killua is the best. I absolutely hate his family and I don’t even know them. From what I’ve heard, I don’t want to know them._ Gon thinks to himself as he passes his letter to his teacher, who handles all the mailing between the penpals. He sat down at his desk.

“Okay students,” The teacher stood up after collecting all the letters and stood at the front of the class.

“Today is our monthly check in about our penpals. So, turn your desks into a circle please,” She said.

Everyone did as they were told. The annoying scraping of desks on the floor didn’t stop Gon from being excited about bragging to his class about his new best friend Killua again.

“Would anyone like to start?” The teacher said, taking a seat in a desk she moved there herself to be a part of the group. A few students raised their hand, Gon included.

“Gon, why don’t you go ahead. You have been really enthusiastic about this,” The teacher gave a warm smile.

“Okay! So my penpal is Killua, but you guys know that from last session. I think I left off talking about how we were talking about our favorite things? Yeah. I learned about Killua’s family and we talked about what we want to be. From what he’s told me about his family I don’t like them. Anyways, we talked about travelling the world and he said he’ll become a detective with me!” Gon smiled brightly at his class.

“It seems the two of you are getting along splendidly, I’m glad. Next student?”

People talking about their penpals went on for the rest of class. Gon was only half listening. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Killua. Wondering what he was doing, how he would respond to his letter, what he looks like.

“Remember kids, next class you have to bring in pictures of your penpal. So remember to ask them and send your own as well!” The teacher says as the bell rings.

_Perfect timing. Now I have an excuse to ask what he looks like._

\-------

_Gon,_ _2/16_

_I wish I could meet you too. Living with you doesn’t sound like a bad idea either. I like your positive outlook on things. Makes living here a little more bearable. Your school sounds cool. Can’t say I would enjoy all of the people there. I would probably just hang out with you, and meet your friends like you said._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _2/19_

_I know Kurapika and Leorio will like you. Lerorio is a little weird and will probably ask you to call him Mr. Leorio for reasons both me and Kurapika haven’t figured out. Anyways, I bet you are wondering why I sent you pictures with my letter this time. Well those are pictures of me! My teacher said we have to ask our penpals for pictures of them. Which is perfect because I wanted to know what you looked like anyways._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

Killua’s heart did a flip when the pictures fell out of the letter. He hadn’t even read it, but he could only assume they were pictures of Gon. Who else would it be. He started at the pictures, going through them. There were five in total. The first one was Gon with a fishing pole, smiling at the camera. Killua’s cheeks were dusted with pink at the sight of his smile.

_He’s kind of cute…_

_…_

_...In a friend way..._

The second was a picture of Gon and a woman with strawberry blonde hair. He assumed it was his aunt, and turned the picture over hoping there was a name on it. Sure enough, in the same handwriting as the letters, there were words written down. ‘Me and my aunt!’.

_He must have known I would be curious._

The third was a baby picture of Gon. He was a little chubby and had a binkie in his mouth. He looked like he was crawling in the picture.

_Adorable._

The fourth was a picture of Gon posing ridiculously, yet still smiling at the camera. What Killua found even more ridiculous was what he was wearing. It was a chicken costume, for what he was assuming, was halloween.

_Who would willingly wear that?_

The last was a picture of Gon holding an ice cream cone. He had a little bit of ice cream on his face. He was wearing green shorts and boots. His jacket was also green, with a little bit of orange. Killua smiled to himself and pinned the photos on his wall next to his bed. He didn’t really have that many things adorning his room, but he was hoping that would change. 

\-------

_Gon,_ _2/21_

_Listen, because you are my friend, I’m not going to be mean. But also because you are my friend, I’m taking it upon myself to ask you what you are wearing, and make the executive decision to buy you new clothes because while you are cute, my eyes kind of hurt looking at that green jacket :) The boxes of clothes should arrive in a few days. I addressed them to you. You look about my size so I hope they fit, if not I’ll get you more. Anyways, here are the pictures you need._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

Gon read the letter and laughed out loud.

_If only he knew I wear that every day I don’t have to wear my school uniform. I can’t believe he just bought me clothes and sent them to me, I guess I’ll have to tell my teacher I have some packages coming in._

Gon pulled out the pictures of Killua. They were polaroids. Everything about the, was aesthetically pleasing. From Killua’s overall color scheme of his hair and eyes, to his immaculate fashion sense. There weren’t as many pictures as Gon sent. There were only three. One of baby Killua, being held by a man with long black hair. He flipped the photo around, hoping Killua did what he did. On the back was written. ‘Me and my brother Illumi :)’. Gon smiled. The second picture was Killua in a red tank top with a feather necklace on. There were also what looked like parts of sleeves on his arms. They were black. The third picture is Killua in a sweatshirt with a nintendo switch in his hand.

 _I want to wear that sweatshirt._ Gon thought to himself. He quickly got to writing his next letter.

\-------

_Killua,_ _2/24_

_Can I just say you are definitely right first of all. Second of all, you look so good what the actual heck. You’re so pretty. Your eyes are so pretty. Is your hair naturally white? If so that is so freaking cool. Also you didn’t have to buy me clothes lol. I have to wear a school uniform, but that green jacket is what I wear when I don’t have school._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _2/27_

_I know I’m right. The order tracking says they are delivered. You should send me some pictures of you wearing the clothes. Thank you for the compliments as well. I also thought you looked very attractive, except for your clothes of course._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _3/2_

_I got the clothes. They fit perfectly. This is a compliment to you too, but I have never looked this good. So enjoy this photoshoot I had Kurapika and Leorio help me with._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

Killua pulled out the photos in the envelope. Gon had worn everything like he instructed.

_Damn, he looks good. I knew he would look even better if he wore the right things._

The pictures were printed. There were seven in total. Five of Gon modeling and being goofy, and the other two had people in it. Gon was in the middle in both of the pictures. To his left there was a boy a little taller than Gon, with yellow hair. On the right, there was a man who was really tall when standing next to Gon. He had black hair and glasses. All of them were smiling. Killua turned the photo over expecting a note from Gon, but what he got instead was much better.

‘Hello Killua! I’m Kurapika, I’m on the left. I hope we can meet one day. Gon talks about you a lot’

_He talks about me to his friends?_

‘Hey Killua! I’m Leorio, but call me Mr. Leorio. I’m trusting you with Gon!’

“Pfft” Killua laughs, “He sounds like his dad or something”. One small picture falls out that he didn’t notice before. It was a picture of Leorio holding Kurapika’s hand. They were facing away from the camera. Gon had his hands in a peace sign and he was smiling directly at the camera. On the back was written,

‘Told you they were dating!’

Killua smiles, a bit sadly though.

_I want to meet them…_

There is a knock at the door. Killua quickly shoves all his letters and photos back in the box he keeps them in, and walks up to the door. He opens it slowly, just enough to peek out and see who it is. It’s his little sister. Alluka.

“Nee-san? Can we play a game?” She said.

“Sure thing, what would you like to do,” Killua says, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

“Hide and seek!” Alluka says, smiling.

“Okay, let’s go,” Killua says, leading Alluka to the end of the hall where the seeker always counts. Forgetting to write his letter to Gon and send it.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Gon sat at his desk. It was almost lunchtime, where he would go to the courtyard and meet Leorio and Kurapika to eat together.

“Okay class dismissed,” Ms. Biskey said.

Gon took this chance to bolt out of the classroom and stop at his teacher's classroom to get Killua’s letter. As he ran up the stairs, he thought about what Killua answered to his last letter. He hoped he liked the pictures. He soon found his teacher’s classroom and opened the door.

“Ah, Gon! How may I help you?” She said as Gon approached her desk.

“Killua’s letter?” Gon said in a questioning tone.

“Well, actually, I don’t have a letter for you today,” She scratched the back of her head as she spoke.

“Oh,” Gon said, dejected.

“I’m sorry Gon! I;m sure it will be here tomorrow!” The teacher said, giving Gon a smile.

“Right, have a good day,” Gon said and walked out of the classroom. He sulked on his way to the courtyard.

_Why is his letter not here? He is always on time, even if I’m a day late. Did something happen? Is he okay?_

“Gon”

He is snapped out of his thoughts and he looks up. He finds Kurapika and Leorio staring at him, both with a slightly worried look on their faces. Gon hadn’t even realized he reached the courtyard. 

“Gon, are you okay?” Kurapika asks. Gon looks back down and kicks a rock on the ground.

“Killua’s letter didn’t come in today. I’m worried about him,” Gon admits.

“Well maybe something came up? It could come later today or tomorrow,” Kurapika tries to reassure him.

“Yeah, something probably just came up. Maybe it’s with that family business thing you told us about? What do they do exactly again?” Leorio questioned.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to say. He said they are pretty famous ‘for no reason’. Their last name is Zoldyck? I don’t know if that helps. If you know, you know,” Gon says as he mimics the pose Killua was doing in one of his photos.

“Okay first of all, you did not just meme. What has this boy been teaching you. Second of all, Zoldyck, like the family of master assassins for hire who own an entire mountain called Kukuroo mountain? They are also insanely rich?” Leorio asks.

“Wow, how much do you know about them?” Gon asks, now intrigued.

“Do you know how many patients I’ve had to treat thanks to them? Almost all of them were just collateral damage, but from the ones that weren’t, boy did they have some stories,” Leorio sits down and crosses his arms. Gon sits across from him.

“Go on,” He says. Kurapika takes a seat next to Leorio.

“Okay, so one time-” Leorio is interrupted by a teacher.

“Gon!” She says as she rushes over holding an envelope.

“The letter came! It was just a little late, that’s all!” She handed the envelope to Gon.

“See? We told you,” Kurapika said and smiled.

“Well, that’s all. You kids enjoy your day!” She says and walks away.

“You too!” The group calls after her. Once she is gone, Kurapika starts talking.

“Well? Open it? I’m curious. This is the first time you’ve had a letter around us,” He says.

“Okay!” Gon smiles and starts to open the letter.

  
  


\-------

_Gon,_ _3/6_

_I’m so sorry this letter will probably come late. I did the best I could to get it there the same day as usual. You see, I open all your letters the day I get them, and write back immediately after. I was just about to write yours when my little sister came in and asked to play hide and seek. Then my brother's weird ass boyfriend came over and started bothering me like usual. I think he could tell something was different about me. He’s more perceptive than he looks. And he literally looks like a clown._

Gon laughed as he read that last sentence.

“What’s so funny?” Kurapika asked.

“He said his brother’s boyfriend looks like a clown,” Gon giggles out.

“I-” Leorio couldn’t even form a sentence. Gon went back to reading.

_Enough of him, he freaks me out. Can I just say you looked fantastic. I knew you would look good. I hope you actually wear what I got you. When I see you I’m taking that green outfit and hiding it away where it will never see the light again. <3 _

  * _Killua_



_P.S. I hope you enjoyed the level of sarcasm and humor I poured into this letter_

  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _3/9_

_You have inspired me to start writing back on time. Also, I was with Kurapika and Leorio when I was reading this, and I laughed when you called your brother’s boyfriend a clown. I’m glad you liked the photos, though I would prefer you were in them. Or at the very least, wearing the clothes. You would look way better than me in them, since you’re cute._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_HOLY SHIT HE CALLED ME CUTE_

_\-------_

_Gon,_ _3/12_

_Glad I inspired you to be on time. I’m kind of a hypocrite though. I never care about being on time for anything except your letters. So don’t look up to me too much. Even though I am super cool and powerful. I chose them kind of based on my style but the colors I thought would look good on you. Anyways, from the notes I got on the back of the picture, I hear you talk about me?_

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_I forgot they wrote those…_

_\-------_

_Killua,_ _3/15_

_Caught red-handed. I talk about you a lot. Even though I’ve known Leorio and Kurapika longer, currently, you are my best friend. Even if I’ve never met you. I don’t need to meet you, although I would love to. I hope you consider me your best friend as well._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _3/18_

_I do consider you my best friend. If I’m being honest, you are my only friend. That doesn’t stop you from being my best friend though. I wish I could meet you as well. One day I will, I promise. No matter what it takes. Then I’ll never leave your side._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _3/21_

_Good, I don’t want you to leave my side. This is almost kinda crazy to be honest. Like we are in a romance story. Forbidden lovers, prevented from seeing each other. Fell in love after the first interaction. Wouldn’t that be w i l d._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _3/24_

_Imagine not being able to tell if your feelings for someone were platonic or romantic because said person is the first real friend you’ve had and you are confused._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _3/27_

_That’s both relatable and not because I technically have other friends that I’m not romantically interested in._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _3/30_

_Did you just admit to liking me like that?_

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _4/2_

_Did you?_

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _4/6_

_And if I did?_

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_

_Then I would tell you to buy that plane ticket because I’m broke and we live out the plan we’ve been talking about for months._

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

_Gon,_ _4/9_

_Very smooth. I’ll do that. It will take some time though I need to get everything planned. So wait for me._

  * _Killua_



  
  


_\-------_

_Killua,_ _4/13_

_Of course_

  * _Gon_



  
  


_\-------_

It had been almost two months that he sent that last letter. He never got one in return. He had to inform his teacher that he could no longer send letters to Killua, seeing as he never even responded. Gon was both hurt and confused. His teacher assigned him a new penpal. It wasn’t the same as talking to Killua. He still longed to be able to meet the boy. His new penpal was nice enough, but he didn’t get butterflies in his stomach when he got their letters. Or sad when he didn’t. Who knows what he was doing or where he was.

_If only he-_

“Gon!” His teacher said, running up behind him.

“Here, a letter from Killua! Looks like you don’t need your new penpal anymore!” She said and handed him the letter. Gon stared at it in disbelief. He raced over to Kurapika and Leorio after shouting a thank you at the teacher while running away.

“Guys look!” Gon yelled, smiling.

“A letter? You never care about your new pen pals letter. Unless you fell in love with this one too?” Kurapika teased.

“No! It’s from Killua!” Gon said excitedly.

“Well what are you waiting for! Open it!” Leorio said, now also excited.

Gone tore open the letter.

\-------

_Gon,_ _6/1_

_I am so so sorry. My dad suddenly put me in his training camp. I thought I had another year before I had to do it. He does it with all his kids. It isn’t bad or anything. I just couldn’t write. I really hope you kept your promise and waited. I have almost everything I need. However, my brother found out about our letters. He’s holding it over my head to get me to do what he wants to feel better about himself. Illumi is off on a mission so he can’t do anything about it. My parents don’t know. But I can’t take much more of this so I’m going to come clean to them. I won’t let them touch any of our memories, but I don’t know what they’ll do. Especially my mom. This may or may not be my last letter until I leave. Just to be safe, don’t send me one. I’ll send another letter in a month if all goes well. Thank you for giving me the push/ a reason to leave. Goodbye for now Gon. I can’t wait to meet you._

_Yours,_

_Killua_

_\-------_

A tear slid down Gon’s face as he read the letter. He couldn’t tell the emotion that caused it. Kurapika grabbed the letter from his hands to read it, in fear Killua said something to hurt Gon. Leorio read the letter with Kurapika.

“Gon…” Kurapika started.

“It’s fine. It's just one more month. The worst part is he has to go through whatever alone,” Gon took the letter back and walked away.

“Should we follow him?” Kurapika asked.

“Let him be. This whole thing sucks for him especially with his 14th birthday coming up. I remember how hard it was to be his age,” Leorio sighed.

“... You are literally like three years older than him,” Kurapika pointed out.

“Fair point. Doesn’t change my statement. You know what? Let me have my moment,” Leorio crossed his arms.

“Why do I like you again?” Kuapika mumbled.

“I heard that”

\-------

Gon waited. It had been over a year since he got that last letter. He was now fifteen and going back to his house for the remainder of school. He pulled his suitcase out of the taxi and walked up to his doorstep. There was another letter, with no return address. Gon opened it up. The only thing inside was a picture of an airport. One he recognized, he used it when he got to Whaletail island. It hadn’t hit him who the sender might be. He walked into his house.

“Im home!” He yelled to his aunt, who he was assuming was somewhere in the house. He dragged his belongings upstairs, not bothering to do much. Life had been kind of boring to him without Killua. He got agitated that he hadn’t seen his aunt in so long, so he went to go say hi properly. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He found his aunt sitting at the table, across from a white haired boy who’s face he couldn’t see. His aunt looked up at him.

“Welcome back,” She said and smiled softly. The white haired boy turned around and stood up out of his seat. He was taller than Gon, but only by a little. His fashion sense was impeccable and he had piercings on his ears. His eyes were a certain blue all too familiar to Gon. The same eyes he spent nights looking at pictures of. Nothing much had really changed, in fact, overall he didn’t look that different. Gon still knew. In a mere second he was sprinting across the room and into the boys arms. They both started to cry.

“I told you I would find a way. Did you get my letter?” Killua asked as he hugged Gon tightly.

“You mean that picture?” Gon sniffled into his shirt.

“Yeah,” Killua replied.

“I did. I didn’t know it was you at first,” Gon admitted.

“Wow, I guess so long after not talking prompted you to not check the back,” Killua jokes. Gon let go and looked up at him. He then sprinted back upstairs to his room. A moment later, he was back downstairs with a picture in hand. He read the back.

‘Guess I’m never leaving your side now that I’m here. You better keep your promise,’

Killua then opened his arms for another hug from Gon, which was granted as Gon slowly walked over and hugged him.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit,” His aunt said before walking out of the room.

“Want to sit down?” Killua asked, the shorter boy nodded into his shoulder as a response. Killua pulled out a chair for Gon to sit. He let go of Gon and sat down. What was unexpected, was the green haired boy grabbing Killua’s hand before sitting down. Killua was never used to this much touch or affection, so a small blush rose to his cheeks.

“Don’t let go. I’m afraid that this is all just a dream,” Gon said, looking down as he slowly took a seat. Killua squeezed Gon’s hand.

“It’s not, I’m right here,” He said softly.

“Why did it take so long?” Gon asked, getting right to the point.

“Ah, I should have guessed that would be the first question. I’ll start with what happened after I sent my last letter,” Killua said.

The boys sat at the table for the next hour or so as Killua explained everything that happened to him. Gon listened intently the entire time, for the first time in his life. Soon, Killua finished explaining.

“I’m glad you waited. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t” Killua admitted.

“Me neither. I’m glad you are here though,” Gon smiled, pulling Killua into a hug.

“Me too,” Killua hugged him back.

“You owe me two birthdays I never got to spend with you. Scratch that, you owe me like all your time. Don’t leave, please,” said Gon.

“I don’t plan on leaving. Also you owe me birthdays too. We have all the time to make up for it though. I’m also going to enroll in your school. I got myself emancipated like I told you, which means I can go there without my parents permission,” Killua said, breaking the hug.

“That means you get to meet Leorio and Kurapika!” Gon smiled.

“I missed you,” killua said as he stared at Gon’s smile.

“I missed you too, the shorter boy responded.

“Auntie I’m going back to school!” Gon yelled behind him.

“I figured you would! Have a good time!” She yelled back.

Gon turned his head back to face Killua.

“Did you bring any luggage?” He asked.

“Yeah. I also have my own credit card. So let’s go. Unless you want to stay here longer? I know you haven’t seen your aunt in a while…” Killua looks at him.

“It’s okay. After we’ve spent some time at school, we’ll come back,” Gon smiled. In turn, causing Killua to smile.

“Okay, whatever you want,” He said.

“Let’s get our things. To the airport!” Gon jumped up excitedly, pulling Killua along with him, the two laughing.

\-------

_Gon: Pika, Leorio, meet me in the courtyard I have a surprise_

_Pika: Oh?_

_Leorio: And what is this surprise?_

_Gon: Not you two finishing each other’s sentences_

_Gon: Anyways_

_Gon: You’ll see_

_Leorio: Sus_

_Pika: Sus, vote him out_

_Gon: Hm, maybe I should just keep him to myself. By then_

_Pika: HOLD ON_

_Leorio: HIM?? H I M???_

_Leorio: Omw_

_Pika: Omw_

Gon shut off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

“They are so, what's the word? Like cute could be it I guess? I don’t know,” Gon says to Killua, who is sitting next to him, holding his hand, their fingers intertwined.

“How so?” Killua asked.

“They finish each other’s sentences even when texting. They are like mentally connected or something,” Gon laughed.

“Oh, so like us?” Killua teased.

“You’re right! Do you know what this means?” Gon said excitedly. Killua raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue.

“Now we can be all mushy around each other! They can finally get a taste of their own medicine. I’ve been third wheeling for years,” Gon groaned dramatically.

“Felt that,” Killua said before footsteps were heard behind them. Also ik and Kurapika came rushing up and stood in front of them, gawking.

“Hey guys! Meet Killua!” Gon said, smiling brightly.

“Hello!” Killua said.

, giving them a small wave with his free hand.

“Holy shit,” Leorio said, earning a smack on his arm from Kurapika.

“Hi I’m Kurapika, nice to finally meet you,” He said after picking his jaw up off the ground.

“Thanks! You too!” Killua smiled.

 _Oh my god he’s so precious._ Was the thought that went through everyone’s mind.

“I’m Leorio. Call me Mr. Leorio,” He said striking a stupid pose he thinks is cool.

“Haha, I remember that from your note on the picture,” Killua said.

“Oh right, I forgot about that,” Kurapika said.

“Right, introductions aside, can we get food? I’m hungry. And I want to show Killua around town and the campus,” Gon whined.

“Sure,” Kurapika said, “Ice cream sound good?”

“Oh yes please,” Killua said, shooting up out of his seat, tugging on Gon’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Gon took off, draggin Killua behind him. When Leorio and Kurapika finally got there, the two were already there, feeding each other ice cream.


End file.
